Imposible
by Italia-Von-Bielefeld
Summary: Me culpo a mi mismo, porque desde el principio este final ya estaba escrito y apesar de conocerlo, decidi seguir con la fantasia de la romantica historia de amor imposible.  Ivan x Toris


**Rusia x Lithuania**

:D etoo... pues aqui esta escritora rosa con otra historia... eweU aunque creo que esta no es tan rosa como otras que tengo, pero simplemente amo esta pareja... me inspire viendo tabu ._.U asi que no me culpen si es raro xD

_**Disclaimer:**_ Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera asi seria asi como que totalmente rosa y yaoi xD

**_Advertencias:_** Narracion rara, Yaoi, muerte de un personaje y no se que mas... xwx

* * *

><p>Al principio solamente fue una especie de juego, un reto hacia mi mismo, ahora es ironico pensar que mi vida entera depende de esto... y el causante de esta locura de amor que nadie entenderia ahora se encuentra a unos minutos de ser asesinado frente a mis ojos.<p>

Me culpo a mi mismo, porque desde el principio este final ya estaba escrito y apesar de conocerlo, decidi seguir con la fantasia de la romantica historia de amor imposible.

Supongo que al inicio solamente me parecio entretenido, la idea de hablar con un asesino en serie era simplemente excitante para un joven de mi edad, tal como me habia comentado feliks... De esa manera conoci a ivan.

Para ser sincero fue decepcionante, el no era el tipo de personas que creia eran capaces de asesinar a las personas a sangre fria, pero disfrute bastante mis charlas con el. Solo hablabamos por medio del internet, pero pasando el tiempo fui por primera vez a visitarlo.

Mis piernas temblaban, estaba bastante nervioso. Habiamos hablado desde hacia 6 meses e ivan nunca me habia mostrado una fotografia suya o habiamos hablado acerca de los crimenes que habia comentido. Mi cuerpo se tenso, miles de especulaciones horrendas cruzaron por mi mente e intente desecharlas de inmediato.

Un policia de aspecto rudo me escolta a un cuarto, su cabello es rubio y perfectamente peinado hacia atras, sus ojos azules son bastante penetrantes, lo que me pone mas nervioso durante la interrogacion que me hace.

-Pase- Ordeno en voz ruda, señalando un pequeño cuarto con una mesa de metal en el centro.

Me sente en una de las sillas, casi inconcientemente en la mas cercana a la salida.

El tic toc del reloj en la pared me estaba volviendo loco, solo pasaron 5 minutos, que me parecieron una verdadera eternidad. La puerta se escucho abrirse y mi corazon se detuvo por unos momentos.

-¿Toris...?- Pregunto una voz dulce detras de mi, gire mi cabeza lentamente y lo primero que pude divisar fueron sus hermosos ojos violetas. -Enserio has venido!- Su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa, mientras corria y se aferraba a mi cuerpo en una especie de abraso, sin embargo las cadenas en sus pies y manos le complicaron un poco la tarea.

-¿I-Ivan?- Pregunte un poco confundido, fue una pregunta estupida, ¿Quien mas si no el seria?.

-Si- Contesto separandose y mirandome con ternura -Eres mas hermoso en persona- Dijo acarisiando mi mejilla... provocando un leve rubor aparecer en mi rostro.

El tiempo, a diferencia de como esperaba paso volando a su lado, y poco a poco mis visitas fueron mas frecuentes... y es que, ya no podia vivir sin el ruso.

Tenia que manejar aproximadamente 5 horas hasta la prision, donde solo me daban una hora para estar con el, pero para mi eso era suficiente.

No paso bastante tiempo para que comenzaramos una relacion.

Me hice adicto al sabor de sus labios... que solo podia disfrutar una vez por semana, adicto a sus palabras romanticas escritas en las cartas que me enviaba, adicto a sus ojos violeta que me miraban con ternura, y que escondian una hermosa tristeza indecifrable para mi en ellos.

Llevaba 2 años de relacion en ivan, 3 años de conocerlo y aun no sabia cual era el crimen que lo mantenia lejos de mi.

-Asesinato- Me dijo, mientras la sonrisa desaparecia de su rostro -A mis dos hermanas- Continuo mientras bajaba la mirada, yo estaba perplejo... Ivan.. el no podia haber hecho eso, ¿verdad?-

-¿C-cuando?- Mi boca logro articular esas palabras, mi cuerpo temblaba pero el no lo noto.

-25 de diciembre, hace 10 años... tenia 17 en ese entonces- Sus ojos se nublaron, pero al mirarme palidecio. Gruesas gotas de sudor frio recorrian mi frente, y lo miraba con gran terror, se presipito hacia a mi tomandome con fuerza de los hombos, con una expresion llena de miedo.

-i¿M-Me odias?- Me pregunto alterado al borde de el llanto.

Mi respiracion se detuvo en ese momento, sus ojos mostraban tanto miedo, como si se tratara de un pequeño niño. En esos momentos yo tambien estaba asustado, pues no esperaba que me contara nada de esa historia... Pero comprendi que no podia abandonarlo de esa manera. No si me miraba con esos ojos suplicantes, trague saliva, y mis brazos rodearon su cuello mientras lo besaba con ternura, nada apasionado ni rapido para no arruinar el momento, el me tomo de la cintura mientras ambos cerrabamos los ojos y disfrutabamos el sabor del otro, como si nadie mas existiera, como si el mundo nos perteneciera.

Es una verdadera pena que nada sea eterno.

Unas semanas despues recibi una horrible noticia.

Ivan seria ejecutado.

Un trato que habian llevado a cabo el abogado de Ivan y el juez que dicto su sentencia, 10 años mas de vida aunque claro en sin libertad. Un trato justo para un psicopata que mato a sus hermanas, para despues ser ejecutado a sangre fria por esos verdugos en prision.

Los odiaba, un sentimiento tan profundo dentro de mi ser que casi no podia contenerse. ¿Porque? ¿Porque? Si habia pasado hace tanto tiempo ¿Porque? Si me habia enamorado de el.

Las lagrimas amargas que caian de mis ojos no podian detenerse... era un dolor inexplicable, el saber que la persona que amas morira, y tu no podras hacer nada para salvarlo. Por un momento desee con toda mi alma morir. Morir a su lado, sin mas, porque me repetia a mi mismo que vivir sin el era peor que estar muerto.

Mis hermanos se preocuparon por mi estado de animo, ellos no aprobavan mi relacion con Ivan desde el principio, pero comprendieron que el estar con el me hacia feliz y accedieron a darle una oportunidad.

-Debes dejarlo- Hablo con seriedad Eduard, que me miraba mas que enojado preocupado.

-To-toris... cre-creo que... sera lo mejor para ti- Susurro ahora Raivis que me miraba con pena.

-No- Conteste con algo de enojo poniendome de pie -No lo dejare, no es lo "Mejor para mi"- Me di la vueta, dispuesto a irme ¿Acaso nadie entendia? ¿Acaso nunca se habian enamorado? ¿Acaso era tan extraño... el estar enamorado de un asesino?

Tome las llaves de mi auto, y conduje lo mas rapido que pude hasta la prision, el guardia en turno era aquel mismo de hacia tres años... me sorpendio un poco, malditas coincidencias... el mismo policia el primer dia que lo vi, y ahora tambien el ultimo dia que veria a Ivan.

Cerre los ojos con fuerza ante aquel pensamiento. Los 5 minutos de espera ahora eran cada vez mas insoportables.

Ivan entro por la puerta de metal, con esa sonrisa que muy pocas veces abandonaba su rostro.

-Toris- Me susurro, mientras se acercaba a besar mis labios, correspondi el pequeño gesto y luego me separe de el, observando cada sentimentro de su blanca piel.

-Ivan...yo...yo...- Estaba a punto de llorar de gritarle lo mucho que lo amaba y que no podria vivir sin el, lo terriblemente doloroso que seria para mi perderlo, lo maravilloso que habian sido los momentos a su lado. Habian tantas cosas que queria decirle, tanto que agradecerle y reprocharle, pero el no me lo permitio. Poso su dedo indice sobre mis labios y se arrodillo frente a mi.

-Toris Lorinaitis...acepta este anillo... como ultima prueba de mi amor- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. La sortija era realmente hermosa, tomo mi mano y con cuidado posiciono el anillo en mi dedo anular. Simplemente no podia reaccionar, pronto mis ojos se convirtieron en un mar de lagrimas, e ivan se dedico a limpiarlas con dulzura y cuidado.

La ultima hora que pase a su lado no hice mas que llorar, mientras el me abrasaba. Lo unico que podia escucharse en aquella habitacion eras los constantes sollozos que emanaban de mis labios, y aquella triste cancion que Ivan tarareaba a mi oido.

_El reloj marcaba las 10:30._

_El euroasiatico se encontraba ahora sentado en la silla electrica, mientras los guardias preparaban todo, un sacerdote decia unas cuantas orasiones, mas el no escuchaba, detras de un gran vidrio que daba directo a la sala de ejecusion, se encontraba un joven castaño, con una sonrisa triste y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, apoyaba su mano en el cristal... esta lucia un hermoso anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular, era una bella imagen... pues aquel chico parecia un angel._

_Cerro los ojos mientras le colocaban aquella manta negra en su cabeza._

_Por lo menos podria morir feliz. Con la imagen de aquel hermoso angel del que se habia enamorado en sus recuerdos._

* * *

><p>D: Que tan mal estuvo?<p>

Dx me gustaria saber su opinion... eweU asi que si tienen tomatasos, ponnys rosas, sadicos rusos, reviews o algo para mi, seran bien resividos x3U


End file.
